Cellular telephones are typically used by travelers who are away from their home or office returning travelers typically prefers to use a conventional wired telephone system and leave their cellular phones turned OFF to conserve battery life. As a result, outside callers who place a call to the cellular phone number are unable to reach the cell phone owner, and are required to leave a voice mail message or place a second call via the landline to the owner's conventional home or office phone.
A cellular phone owner at home or at the office often uses the cellular phone only when all other wired lines are busy, and only after the inconvenience of fetching the cellular phone from a briefcase or a charging cradle in another room.
There is accordingly a need for an arrangement that would permit a cellular telephone owner who is at home or in the office to use a conventional wired telephone to receive incoming calls to the cellular phone, or to place outgoing calls over the cellular network when all other wired lines are in use.
There is a further need for a device which would provide those capabilities to a cellular telephone owner in a way that is easy to install and easy to use without special expertise.